


The Manor

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen, friend-cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter break at the Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manor

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** These two boys are just so cute!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was so glad that his best friend was spending time at Malfoy Manor this winter. He had spent the first week of break, before his friend arrived, pacing anxiously around various rooms in the house. His mother fussed over him, concerned that something more serious was wrong with the blonde. His father, on the other hand, simply chuckled quietly every time Scorpius sighed.

Albus Severus Potter was just as excited about his trip to the Manor. He’d never seen it, but the tales his best friend told of the place made him anxious to get there. He practically bounced with joy each time he thought about seeing his friend. His mother thought he was being a bit odd; it’s not as if the two boys hadn’t just spend several months together, she thought nearly every day. His father, though, thought it was adorable that he was so thrilled to be visiting his friend.

On the first day of his visit, Albus’s father took him to Diagon Alley, where they were meeting Scorpius and his father. They walked down the main street together, Albus trying not to burst into a run. Two blonde heads rounded a corner, “Al!” Albus grinned and took off towards his best friend, “Scorp!” They practically collided halfway between the two adults and wrapped their arms around each other in a hug.

The two Gryffindors smiled broadly at each other and after a moment they broke apart, thought neither of them moved very far from the other. The fathers nodded at each other as the neared their sons. “Malfoy.” “Potter.” Albus and Scorpius rolled their eyes; would their fathers ever get over themselves?

Scorpius turned toward his father, “Come on Father, let’s go!” He grabbed the brunette’s hand and headed back in the direction they came from. The two men nodded to each other one more time before the blonde followed his son.

They quickly made their way to the nearest floo point and soon they were at Malfoy Manor. Albus stood in front of the fireplace staring around the large study in awe, “Wow. It’s so… beautiful…”

“You get used to it.” Scorpius chuckled to himself. “Come on, I want to show you around!”

Draco watched as his only son and his best friend left to take the grand tour.

~~  
Hours later, Draco hadn’t seen either boy since they had left his study that morning, and he was beginning to worry that something bad had happened. Not that Malfoy Manor was all that dangerous, but there were a few traps around, though Scorpius knew where they were.

Draco frowned to himself as he took off in search of the two Gryffindors. He made his way to Scorpius’s favorite room, the green sitting room. The sight he saw there, upon entering, made him smile.

The two boys were cuddled up together on the large couch in the center of the room in front of a roaring fire, both snoring softly. Astoria stepped up beside her husband and Draco put his arm around her waist. “They’re so sweet,” she mused as she laid her head on his shoulder. Draco simply nodded in agreement and continued watching the two boys nap.


End file.
